Lenslet arrays have been used in many different optical applications such as in telescopy, holography, etc. One particular use of lenslet arrays has been in Shack-Hartman wave front sensors. Most of these lenslet arrays are used to form an image and or receive light and collect it in a particular manner. However, use of lenslet arrays in laser applications has not been disclosed.
Recent discoveries by the inventor have revealed that it would be useful in the laser arts to be able to focus a laser source or sources into several different foci. The present invention addresses this need.